Silver Snakes and Upper Bodypart liquid
by 666ways2love
Summary: I am not a bit fanof DracoPansy. At all i'd say. But nevertheless the story goes as following...


"**Silver snakes and upper body part liquid" **

"Draco, dear, where did you go?" Pansy called out, although it was probably no good in the crowded Great Hall. They were dancing together and he just disappeared, whispering hurriedly he'll get the drinks.

Pansy walked to the tables alright, but there was no blond head anywhere in sight. She sighed. He could have run away with someone else… please, not today…

Pansy wasn't as bed as many thought her to be. It was like a mask, a fortress against the world. She was okay around her friends. And Draco… yes, that was the main thing she cared about. She had a crush on him since six, when they met for the first time. He didn't change much, so determined, so fearless, so caring…

_"Mommyyyy!" cried a little dark haired girl moments after a dull thud which represented her body falling off a swing she's been soaring on happily. With a puppy-eyed moist look she glanced around the park benches. The first summer greenery was a bit hazy, and although people looked like water colour blobs she's painted yesterday in her day care centre, she could see her mother wasn't around._

_Pansy's lip quivered as she was preparing herself for a hysterical tantrum with tears and snot and all types of upper body part liquid possible… just for the major effect, you know… but suddenly she saw a rather handsome blob that attracted her attention. It was of course a kid, about the same age as her, with soft silvery blond hair glistering in the sunlight and mischievous icy grey eyes._

_The little girl's eyes widened and all the tears were gone instantly, just a small trail of them left on her cheek. The boy got closer. He was looking at her amused… almost smirking._

_"Oh, pleeease tell me you are not going to cry", he said so maturely that in Pansy's child's eyes he changed from an eye-catching kid to an amazing all powerful and all knowing god. "This is too beautiful of a day to spoil it with wailing"._

_"N- no, I am not crying", she finally said and blushed crimson._

_"Oh, I see… so it's just that bstard wind…" she gasped lightly, hearing a bad word, "that bstard wind blew something into your eyes, right?"_

_Pansy just nodded, too occupied observing his every move and having none at all idea what he was talking about._

_"Draco", he stretched his hand out. She thought he wanted her to shake it, like all grown ups did, so she took it. Instead, he pulled her up from the ground._

_"You aren't hurt much, are you?" she shook her head no, still staring._

_"Okay then… wanna go out with me?" he flashed a grin at her._

_"How is that?" she heard it in a muggle movie but never understood what those weird people in those weird clothes meant._

_The boy frowned and scratched his nose thoughtfully, "I am not sure, we are like supposed to go everywhere together, I guess"._

_"Okay then", she smiled at him._

_"What is your name?"_

_"Pansy Parkinson. Are you… like… you know, a pure blood wizard?" she whispered the last words mysteriously._

_"Of course I am! I know you are of pure blood too. Otherwise, you think I'd be talking to you? My mom sent me over here to play with you. She is with your mom on the other side of the park", he told her. "And you know what else she said?" he puffed up with pride and smiled at her, "she said I should take care of you because I am older. So don't worry about anything, I will protect you, I promise…" _

The older Pansy smiled to herself. Yes, that was Draco… but of course he had grown. He didn't SEEM a god to her now, he WAS one. To her, he was more handsome then Apollo, faster then Hermes, stronger then Heracles and mightier then Zeus. Well, to her, that is privately speaking. Half of Hogwarts' female population thought along those lines. The other half was either too young or too old (teachers).

Why, why did he ask HER to the Ball?

Pansy thought the attention spoiled him. Hogwarts came between them. Not that she hated the school, but a sort of bitter hurt pierced her heart when she thought about her Draco with someone else.

Her eyes shined with tears now. Fake snow drifted above her, slowly settling on her dress. It looked like snowflakes were winking at her, trying to make her feel better, trying to engage her in their slow waltz along with the quite music playing in the back ground at the moment. Pansy's dark eyes hardly reflected anything… except the candles.

Around her couples laughed, hugged, and talked excitedly, danced slowly, close to each other. It drove her mad.

She pushed through the crowd and out of the Hall, covering her eyes, so no one would see the eating hurt inside them. She was almost running now… into the Entrance Hall… the dungeons, candles flickering past… dark walls… other corridors…

"Ouch, what the h-!" an angry voice exclaimed, the one, she ran into, "Pansy?"

The girl looked up into those grey eyes. Oh, she's jump off the Gryffindore's tower looking into them and smiling merrily.

"Are you okay?" he looked at her concerned and put an arm around her. She gasped and shivered all over.

"Yeah… I thought… I thought you left me there…" Pansy lowered her eyes.

"Hey", he lifted her chin with his forefinger gently, "remember, I am the one taking care of you, I promised". He smiled.

"And this…" she just noticed that one of his hands was behind his back all the time, and now he was drawing it out, "And this is for you".

He produced what looked like a thin icy thread to her, but then she gasped, realizing it was a silver snake necklace. The snake had green eyes that shined in the dim candlelit corridor, twinkling like stars they observed each Wednesday in the Astronomy Tower.

Draco slipped the necklace on her neck, and the snake's head fastened perfectly with its tail at the front.

"And now for the official part", he took at breath, picked up her hand in his and looked her in the eyes, smiling, "Do you wanna go out with me…?"


End file.
